a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of using a device for reading latent complex information, especially biometric information, and to the device for carrying out said method.
The reading of latent complex information, especially biometric information, gives rise to problems which have prompted solutions which are not entirely satisfactory.
b) Description of the Prior Art
One of the drawbacks of the known methods lies in the fact that all of the users of the installations, for reading of information of a same type, receive the same "image", and this can permit access to information intended not to be disclosed to certain users. As a matter of fact, once a user is in possession of the accessed information made, it is possible for the user to have access to stocks of data related to the information, data that might be intended to be keep confidential, or to be put only partially at disposal, of specified people or groups of people. In other words, with the known methods, it is possible for users to effect cross-checks of information which it may be desired to prevent. Thus, for instance, it may be desired to restrict access to data relating to a specific group of people to which only parts of the data are useful.